Debt Darewether
Debt 'was one of the four members of the Night Guard, having stumbled into the Coalition Guard completely by chance when she was mistaken for an officer. Her rank was Sergeant while they were solving their most famous cases. 'Character Information Name: Claudette Darewether Also known as: Debt Creature Type: Humanoid Ancestry: Lightfoot Halfling Age: 32 Place(s): Imara Family: Mother, Father Profession: Coalition Guard, formerly Smuggler Status: Alive Character Type: Player Character Player: Storm 'Description' 'Appearance' Debt stands at a mighty 2'10. Debt’s overall appearance is perhaps best described as ‘scruffy’. Her dark brown hair is cut short and unevenly as if by a halfling using craft scissors. Her eyes are light blue and permanently rimmed by dark smudged makeup, as if its been slept in for several nights. She has various piercings; her right eyebrow, her nostril, a lip ring and many ear piercings. As well as this her body is marred by a wide array of scars. Visibly, a scar runs through her lip, on her jaw, across her neck (as if someone had tried to slit it), various large combat scars criss cross her arms. 'Personality' Debt was known to be incredibly easy going, taking most things life threw at her in stride, whether that was ending up in the guard or coming face to face with a known criminal. She enjoyed the camaraderie of the Guard, most especially her relationship with Wervell and the cats. Although not the smartest cookie, she sought to make friends where she could and be as personable as possible, both because she enjoyed it and to solidify her newfound home in Greensward Gate. 'Background' - Child to two strangely unlucky Halflings who fell on bad times - Worked to pay off a 'debt' doing less than legal things - Was mistaken for a Guard and just ran with it, has been a lot more lucky since. 'Equipment' Debt favoured a shortsword and shortbow in combat, befitting her pop-in pop-out approach. Her signature tactic was to lay down ball bearings covered in oil, providing a slick, unstable surface for anyone trying to run by. This proved incredibly effective throughout her career as a Guard, and she would carry upwards of 2000 ball bearings on her person at any given time - even more after she got the Stumbling Bag. Following Floriani's arrest, Debt came into his Gloves of Thievery, useful tools for a roguish type like her. During Interlude: Glimtide, Debt asked Rubrik if any magical ball bearings, or items assisting their use, could be found for her. Rubrik delivered in the form of Lasco's Stumbling Bag, a treasure of Lasco's confiscated after her deal. 'Gloves of Thievery' Wondrous item, uncommon Though these gloves are invisible, you can feel them split into hundreds of minute threads that correct your movements. While wearing them, you gain a +5 bonus to Dexterity (Sleight of Hand) checks and Dexterity checks made to pick locks. 'Lasco's Stumbling Bag' Wondrous item, rare (requires attunement by a rogue) This small canvas sack has a cloth badge of a smiling mask sewn to its side, having once been property of the Warlord Lasco. It seems to contain a large number of miscellaneous objects, and the bag rattles with a bizarre catalogue of sounds when moved about, even when empty. When ball bearings or similar objects are stored inside, the true purpose of the bag is revealed. The bag has 7 charges, and regains 1d6+1 expended charges daily at dawn. As an action, you can expend a charge and tip out the bag, releasing 1000 ball bearings covering a level, square area that is 10 feet on a side. A creature moving across the covered area must succeed on a Dexterity saving throw or fall prone. The DC for this saving throw is equal to 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Dexterity modifier. A creature moving through the area at half speed doesn’t need to make the save. While you are within 30 feet of the 10-foot area of ball bearings, you can a bonus action and expend an additional charge. This causes yet more ball bearings to leap from the sack to join the others, increasing the area into an adjacent 10-foot square. As an action, you can cause any ball bearings released from the sack to return inside. These fly back through the air in straight lines, but do not cause damage to those in between. 'Meta Information' Statistically, Debt is a Lightfoot Halfling with the Thief subclass. She is currently level 6. As a player character, Debt is played by Storm. Category:Player Characters Category:Night Guard